


Августа

by Pteor, WTF_History_2021



Category: 1 в. н.э., Ориджинал, римская Британия
Genre: Gen, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteor/pseuds/Pteor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Kudos: 3
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Августа

Спешит прекрасная Авгу́ста  
в свой дом по улице пустой —  
такой привычный и родной,  
хотя теперь и в доме пусто.

Бегут хозяева, рабы,  
бегут плебеи, маркитаны —  
нарушены людские планы.  
В порту отходят корабли.

По камню серому дороги  
отступит вскоре легион,  
и римский город обречён —  
покинули Лондиний боги.

Но у неё другое мненье.  
Не длится вечно же война?  
Враги, натешившись сполна,  
покинут город без сомненья.

Августа, крадучись, ступает  
в тени по тихому двору.  
Хоть в спешке — рта не открывает!  
Два аурелиса во рту.

Монеты — всё её богатство!  
Когда хозяева ушли,  
то не заметили они,  
что кто-то мог из слуг остаться.

Уверившись, что не поймают,  
сложив всё в глиняный сосуд,  
руками в земляном полу  
Августа ямку вырывает  
там, где никто искать не станет.  
Чуть в стороне от очага  
своё сокровище оставит,  
увы, рабыня навсегда.

Монеты в глиняном сосуде  
под толщей со́жженной земли  
во тьме сквозь сотни лет прошли —  
свидетели трагичных судеб,  
неровный блеск чей прах скрывает.  
Оплавленный огнем войны,  
металл желтеющий сверкает —  
вдавился в глину, в черепки.

Августа, ты свой клад забыла,  
и кто хозяева двора?  
Погибла или не нашла?  
И что на самом деле было?


End file.
